Aluminum alloys are useful for weight-critical applications, but are presently limited to applications below 230° C. due to rapid fall-off or degradation in mechanical characteristics as temperature increases. There is a need for aluminum alloy components that are useful for high-temperature applications without undesirable changes in mechanical characteristics, e.g., wear resistance.